Goodbyes
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo is leaving the Sereitei for the last time. He says his goodbyes to everyone, especially Rukia. A little bit of OOC. Two-shot. WARNING major spoilers for just about every arc in the show so far.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbyes

_The Winter War was over. Ichigo had used the Final Getsugatensho to take down Aizen. In the end, Aizen's powers had been weakened enough by Ichigo's attack for the Hogyoku to reject him, letting Urahara's sealing kido take full effect. Aizen was gone, and Ichigo's powers would fade away any day now. With that in mind, Ichigo decided to spend a few days with all of his friends in the Sereitei._

**Tuesday In the Sereitei:**

Ichigo woke up in the bed Rukia and Byakuya had spared for him in the Kuchiki Mansion. He looked up at the ceiling, white, just like everything else in the room. The walls, the sheets, the door, even his robes, were all blank white. The Kuchiki's, despite being nobles, did spare expenses when designing guest room. Ichigo changed into his shinigami robe, which he didn't really need anymore, and headed to spend the day with all the soul reapers he had bonded with.

"Hey! Mornin' Ichigo!" the redheaded pineapple called out.

"Renji, what's up?" Ichigo replied.

"I hear you're leaving on Thursday, right?"

"Yep, that's the plan. Until then, I was planning to hang out with all the people I know around here. In order to say goodbye, you know?"

"Got it! Well, let's gather up the gang and go hang out somewhere!"

"Yea, that sounds great," Ichigo agreed in false joy. In his heart, he was still mourning his departure.

Half and hour later, Ichigo was sitting in a Rukongai restaurant around a large table with all of his friends. They were all drinking sake, some more than others, and they all had something to say. Hisagi, Ikkaku, Iba, Yumichika, and Renji were satisfied with curt farewells and honorable comments about Ichigo's strength. Kira was trying to keep himself from weeping, but the sake was counteracting his efforts. Momo was sobbing quite hard over the loss of the one who had freed her from Aizen's control, but Toshiro, who had shown up to bid Ichigo a sincere farewell, comforted her. Rangiku, who was completely intoxicated, was still able to lead onto Ichigo's shoulder and give him a goodbye peck on the cheek, making Ichigo blush intensely. Finally, there were the women of the Sereitei who all bid Ichigo farewell, but broke into sobs along with Momo, except for Nemu who stared at him blankly. After an hour of the most awkward goodbyes Ichigo had ever been through, he and the lieutenants separated from the restaurant.

Ichigo was the last to leave the restaurant. He wanted to make sure no one tried to hijack him into something other farewell outing. Besides, there was someone who he really needed to say goodbye to, Rukia. As Ichigo stepped out of the door, he received a shock when he saw another group of shinigami awaiting him, the captains.

XXX

Ichigo sat at the head of a long, dining table in the nicest hall of the Gotei 13. This particular dining hall was reserved for only the most honorable occasions, and never entered without the company of Head Captain Yamamoto. The Head Captain himself sat at the opposite head of the table, facing Ichigo. Between them, at the sides of the table, were all the captains of the thirteen squads: Kuchiki, Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Unohana, Kurotsuchi, Ukitake, Soi-Fon, Komamura, even Kyoraku managed to arrive on time for this meeting. When everyone had taken his or her seats, and Ichigo was feeling more uncomfortable than he could have ever imagined, the Head Captain rose up from his chair and spoke.

"Welcome, captains and you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I have asked you all to gather here tonight to bid Ichigo Kurosaki a proper farewell from the World of Souls. Little is known about this matter of departure, meaning the loss of Ichigo's powers, but I do know one thing: there is hope that we will see the young man again. As seen with his father, Ishiin Kurosaki, spiritual powers lost in this manner can regenerate. Setting this fact aside, I think it is about time that Ichigo receives a proper thank you," the Head Captain spoke. Ichigo simply sat there, speechless at his words.

"Ichigo Kurosaki: substitute soul-reaper. When first we met this man, he was a ryoka, a criminal, trying to invade and disrupt our law by saving Rukia Kuchiki from execution." Everyone shuddered at this memory. "Although, when at last he succeeded and saved her from death, it revealed the plot of the traitor Sosuke Aizen. Without Ichigo's interference, Aizen would have gained power, deserted us, and taken the life of one of our finest warriors. Since then, Ichigo has saved us from the Bounts, saved the life of Lurichiyo Kasumi-Oji, and been in a considerable asset in the defeat of the zanpakuto Muramasa. Finally, he gave all the power he gained away to save us Aizen and his Espada. This act would normally make him 5th squad captain, so, if he ever returns to our world, that honor will be his, but for now that is impossible. Now, after all that he has done for us, he has not received as much as a single sign of gratitude. Before you depart from our midst, I wish to raise my glass to you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and thank you for all you have done for the Sereitei," Yamamoto raised his cup, as did the other captains. They drank a toast in Ichigo's honor.

The meeting was dismissed, and each captain approached and personally said their goodbyes to Ichigo. The last captain to do so was none other than Byakuya. The Head of the Kuchiki Clan approached the ryoka boy, and gave him his usual, icy stare. Then, he slowly extended his arm and held out his hand to him. Ichigo looked skeptically for a moment, but then accepted the hand.

"Despite all of our conflicts, I can say it has been a pleasure, _Captain Kuchiki_," Ichigo spoke. Byakuya smirked at the fact that Ichigo had called him by his title.

"It is Byakuya, to my friends, ryoka boy," Byakuya replied, cracking a slight smile. The noble then departed, leaving Ichigo alone once again.

XXX

It had been late at night when the farewell dinner had ended, so Ichigo had returned to his room in the Kuchiki Mansion in order to get some sleep. He had to wake up early the next day in order to catch Rukia before she left.

**Wednesday In the Sereitei:**

Ichigo shot up from his bed. He poked his head into the hall and looked at the grandfather clock outside his door. _**6**_**:45 a.m**_**.**_Ichigo practically flash-stepped into his kimono and out of the door. _Rukia__always wake up at seven, so I should be able to catch her_, Ichigo thought. As he stood at the gate of the Kuchiki Mansion, he looked up as the gate opened, but instead of Rukia, Byakuya was exiting. He saw Ichigo, and greeted him.

"Good morning, Kurosaki."

"Morning, Captain Kuchiki. Has Rukia woken up yet?"

Byakuya stared at Ichigo for a moment. "Rukia left early this morning."

Ichigo panicked. Using his fastest flash-step, Ichigo ran towards the 6th squad barracks. When he arrived, he searched everywhere but to no avail. Ichigo decided to try another approach of finding Rukia.

Captain Ukitake heard a knock on his office door. He looked up from his paperwork, and saw Ichigo entering the room.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, please sit down. How may I help you?"

"Well, Captain Ukitake, I wondered if you could tell me the location of Rukia Kuchiki." Jushiro looked up, with a small glint in his eye at what Ichigo had said.

"Yes, I can. She is training on Sokyoku Hill today. I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you." Ichigo suppressed a small laugh, but failed in suppressing his grin.

XXX

Ichigo approached Rukia from behind. She was concentrated on her training, and didn't notice what was left of Ichigo's reiatsu. Ichigo snuck up behind and yelled.

"Hey, midget!" Ichigo screamed, causing Rukia to jump back in surprise.

"Ichigo! Don't do that you stupid strawberry!" Rukia said, slapping Ichigo on the back of the head.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Ichigo looked up at her to see a dark scowl. "What's wrong?"

"Yesterday."

"What?"

"You could make time for everyone yesterday, but just not for me, huh?"

"Rukia, I-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it." Rukia turned away from him. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder, then some of her tension faded.

"Rukia, I tried to see you yesterday, but no matter when I tried someone else came up to me demanding my attention. I'm sorry… but after all, _I am only human_," said Ichigo, cracking a subtle joke. It seemed to work, since Rukia faced him again, smiling faintly.

"So what now, strawberry?"

"Well… I'd like to spend my last day in the Sereitei with you. Just you, Rukia."

Rukia looked up into Ichigo's eyes. The idea that she might not get to see those wonderful, chocolate eyes again was unbearable, but she knew she had to make their last day together count, so she hid her sorrow. Ichigo was thinking similar thoughts, cherishing her amethyst eyes. Now, he had to leave the right impression of him in her memory.

"So what were you planning on doing?" Rukia asked.

"Let's just start out with a walk. That okay?" Ichigo responded.

"That's perfect," Rukia smiled, wrapping her arms around one of Ichigo's.

The two walked around the scenic spots of the Sereitei. Rukia held onto to Ichigo like she would never let go. His body was warm, just like it always was. Although, his reiatsu was so low that she could barely feel it. Rukia wouldn't lie to herself that scared her beyond reason. Ichigo's intense reiatsu had always given her a feeling of security, like nothing could touch her as long as he was protecting her. That's why she had been training so much lately. She wanted to be able to protect him the way he had protected her.

Ichigo and Rukia sat on the top of a hill together. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia waist, and buried his face into her raven hair. He inhaled strongly, as if to breathe her in so that she could stay forever. Rukia moved her head into Ichigo's chest, and put her hand on his shoulder to support herself. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled. Rukia had rarely seen him genuinely smile, but even when she had, it hadn't been this wonderful or meaningful. Rukia shifted her position to sit up, and then put her hands on either sides of Ichigo's face. She directed his head with her hands, and she put his head in her lap. She thought of all their experiences, and then the future. Rukia's eyes were filled with tears that soon fell onto Ichigo's face. Ichigo grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tightly, then used his other hand to pull her head down to his. They sat there, on top of the hill, their lips inseparable from one another. When they released one another, they returned to the Kuchiki Mansion. Rukia slept in Ichigo's room that night, and neither of them could have been happier.

**Thursday Morning In the Sereitei:**

The giant Senkaimon opened, connecting the spiritual and living worlds. Every shinigami in the Sereitei had come to see them off, Rukia stood in front. The inhabitants of the living world went through the gate one-by-one. First Chad, then Inoue, Ishida, and finally Ichigo. Just as the gate was about to close, Ichigo turned around to see Rukia one last time.

"I love you, Rukia," Ichigo called out, as the gate closed between them.

"I love you too, Ichigo."


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_It has been two years since Ichigo entered that Senkaimon, leaving Rukia and the Sereitei behind. It has been six months since he regained his shinigami powers in full. In truth, he was stronger than ever. Now, he has returned to the Sereitei to continue the life he left behind._

XXX

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are hereby appointed with the rank of Captain of the 5th squad of the Gotei 13. You have been appointed this rank due to your defeat of former 5th squad captain, Sosuke Aizen. Do you accept?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

"I do, and I promise that I will do all in my power to protect the Gotei 13, as well as my squad, as a captain," Ichigo formerly responded, while kneeling.

"Very well. Rise, Captain Kurosaki, and go to your new squad to establish your leadership."

Ichigo did just that. He exited the 1st squad barracks and was met by Lieutenant Hinamori outside. She delightedly led him to his new quarters, where he would live from now on. Then, Ichigo prepared to speak to the 5th squad; this was the only part about being a captain that he dreaded. Ichigo stepped up to front of the room, Momo at his side, and faced the shinigami seated at the tables.

"Good morning, Squad 5. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, but most of you probably already know that. What I'm here to tell you is that I will be replacing Aizen as your new captain. As your captain, I intend to repair all the damage Aizen has done, as well as improving the shinigami of the Sereitei for the great threats of the future," Ichigo finished, and then waited for a response. The room erupted with various cheers and applauds. Apparently his speech was better than he thought it had been. Momo turned to him and bowed, then she walked away to complete her other duties. Ichigo had the position of captain, the respect of his squad, and now there was only one more thing he needed, Rukia.

XXX

Ichigo approached the Captain's Office of the 13th squad. He entered after being welcomed in by Ukitake, who he could now call Jushiro, which still felt a little strange. At this point, Jushiro already knew what Ichigo was here for, but he would let this play out, nonetheless.

"Good morning, Ichigo. How the position of 5th squad captain treating you?" Ukitake asked cheerfully.

"Being a captain is great. How's everything with Squad 13?"

"Fine, fine. You know, I'm still being treated like I'm helpless, due to my disease, but I'm used to that by now. Has Momo grown accustomed to you yet? I'm sure the loss of Aizen is still somewhat hard on her."

"Hinamori seems to be fine, for now, but I'm watching out for her. I'll be there if she needs a shoulder to lean on. Have you gotten a new fukutaicho yet?"

"Yes, actually, Rukia Kuchiki is my new lieutenant."

"_Really_? I mean, I think she was a great choice for vice-captain. Speaking of Rukia, do you know where she is?"

"I'm right here Strawberry-taicho," Rukia's voice called out from behind Ichigo, who turned around with a smile on his face."

"Now, now, Midget-fukutaicho, let's not be disrespectful," Ichigo retorted.

The two stayed there for a few moments, taking in the sight of each other after so long. Rukia wiped a tear of joy from her eye, and Ichigo rose from his seated position to approach her. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Rukia returned his warm embrace with one of her own, snuggling her head into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo and Rukia turned around when they heard Ukitake's warm chuckle behind them. They released each other and blushed profusely. Then, they exited the office together.

Ichigo had everything he needed and more than he could ever want, just by having Rukia at his side. Now as 5th Squad captain, Ichigo will continue his life in the Sereitei, as it should be.

The End


End file.
